This invention relates to tantalum foil electrolytic capacitors with low equivalent series resistance (ESR). More particularly, it relates to low voltage units which use a strong-acid electrolyte and a spacer fabricated from man-made materials.
Tantalum foil electrolytic capacitors offer the advantages over aluminum electrolytics of a high capacitance to volume ratio, operation over an extended temperature range of about -55.degree. C. to 125.degree. C. with a minimum change in capacitance and resistance, and lower equivalent series resistance through the use of lower resistivity electrolytes that are non-corrosive to tantalum. However, tantalum is more expensive than aluminum; thus, a way of reducing the cost of tantalum capacitors would be distinctly advantageous. Current tantalum foil capacitors rated up to 99 VDC utilize kraft paper spacers impregnated with non-strong-acid electrolytes, e.g., ammonium nitrate in DMF or a lithium chloride electrolyte.